Chapter 1/Man Hunt
(Space, warp speed) The SC-4 is at high warp. (SC-4, cockpit) Typhuss I've been trying to contact you for an hour why haven't you answered my transmissions Kira says as she's worried about him on the monitor. Because I have a problem up here, Admiral Landy thinks I killed two people and my phaser was found at the crime scene says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. What does Starfleet Command know about this Kira says on the monitor. I don't know, I have been in meetings all day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. Warning unknown vessel approaching shuttle from aft at warp 9.98 the computer says in its female voice. Look, I got to go, Kira says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Typhuss puts the SC-4 on red alert and the lights flash red. On the screen it shows the shield grid of the shuttle going around the shuttle. Computer, show me the unknown vessel on the screen says Typhuss to the computer. It shows a Ronin class starship in pursuit. Computer, identify that ship says Typhuss to the computer. USS Dauntless NCC-5596 the computer says in its female voice. Computer, who is in command of the USS Dauntless says Typhuss to the computer. Captain Brandon Martin computer says in its female voice. Captain Martin's brother says Typhuss to himself. The shuttle shakes from the phaser fire. You want to play it the hard way says Typhuss as he targets the Dauntless with photon torpedoes. Typhuss pushes the fire button. (Space, warp speed) The torpedoes hit the forward shields with zero effect. (SC-4, cockpit) Zero effect on the shields the computer says in its female voice. Shuttle shakes again as a huge shower of sparks erupt from the left console and then the ceiling. This Captain Brandon Martin to SC-4 you will disengage your engines and surrender to me Captain Martin says over the communications system. Typhuss opens a channel to the USS Dauntless. This Admiral Kira, I can't do that Captain, I didn't do it, my fight's not with you Captain and I'm trying to find who set me up says Typhuss to Captain Martin. Admiral Kira, sir you're under arrest I've have orders from Admiral Landy to take you in don't make me destroy your shuttle Captain Martin says on the monitor then on Typhuss's console shows another ship approaching at warp 9.99 reads Daedalus class battlecruiser USS Kingston. By now your sensors should read a Daedalus class battlecruiser approaching at warp 9.99, its the USS Kingston, I have been in Starfleet for thirty five years and you are out of your league, Captain, so you stand down says Typhuss as he closes the channel. (Space, warp speed) The Kingston fires at the Dauntless causing damage to its dorsal shields and then the phaser beam strikes its port nacelle but not before a quantum torpedo misses the shuttle due to Typhuss's great piloting skills, the SC-4 drops out of warp along with the Kingston close behind it. (SC-4, cockpit) Typhuss has a head wound but is stable trying to get his shuttle stable and he does and Typhuss lowers the shields, turns off the armor then the shuttle is beamed to 302 bay. (Transporter room) Typhuss walks into the transporter room and covering his face. Typhuss hey buddy what's up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to John and looks at him. Trying to find who set me up says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I think it would be better if you remain on board the Kingston for your safety I hate for you to get blown up by one of Landy's patrols and we know how to avoid them and I know where to look to find who set you up John says as he looks at Typhuss. I will says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed. (Starfleet Intelligence HQ, Admiral Landy's office) What the Kingston stopped you Landy says as she looks at the monitor on her desk. Yes, ma'am she took out our warp drive with one shot and we tried to destroy the shuttle but he had very good piloting skills, we're repairing the damage now as soon as we do we'll head out and find them again Captain Martin says on the monitor. Very well Captain I'm giving you shoot to kill orders the second you see the Kingston take her out no asking for a surrender that's an order Admiral Landy says as she looks at the monitor on her desk. Aye, Admiral Dauntless out, Captain Martin says on the monitor as the transmission ends with Admiral Landy mad about Typhuss getting away from capture. (Space, warp speed) Kingston is at high warp. Captain's log stardate 63899.2 we're on course for a planet on the outskirts of Rattlesnakes Flat to figure out who framed Admiral Kira and to set his name free and in the meantime we're looking over the video footage to figure out if its a fake or not (Engineering) Commander Tucker is looking over the footage when Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral on the deck Commander Tucker says as he and his engineering team snap to attention. As you were, how is it coming Commander Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. Slow going but processing good sir do you remember the time the SGC was taken over by aliens that could copy a person Commander Tucker says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Of course, are you saying that someone found one of these devices and used to look like me and kill those two Starfleet Intelligence agents says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. Its possible if it happened to General O'Neill it could happen to anyone Commander Tucker says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks about the last time he encountered those devices, then he tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira to Captain Tyson says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Nothing from his combadge. Commander Tucker to Captain Tyson, computer locate Captain Tyson Commander Tucker says after he got nothing on his combadge. Captain Tyson is in his quarters there is one person in there with him computer says in its female voice. Typhuss leaves engineering and heads for Captain Tyson's quarters. (Captain's quarters) John is looking over the video footage himself when his door chimed. Come John says as he's not looking at the door. Val Mal Doran walks in wearing a nightgown and attempts to seduce John. (Outside the Captain's quarters) Typhuss with a security team uses the door chime nothing from the door. Override security lockout, authorization Kira Alpha Nine One Seven Five Blue says Typhuss as he looks at the door. (Inside Captain Tyson's quarters) The security team moves in and sees Vala trying to hit on the Captain, surprising Typhuss. Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's not Vala says Typhuss as he pulls Vala away. Fake Vala pushes Typhuss out of her way punches a guard takes her phaser and shoots Typhuss, John, and the two other guards and heads down the corridor to escape. Oh, my head what the hell happened John says as he looks at Typhuss who is rubbing his neck. We got stunned by a phaser, Admiral Kira to security, capture the woman who looks like Vala Mal Doran says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. This is Captain Tyson use Zat guns only we need her alive security stay alert Doctor Murphy report to deck 9 we've got wounded Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge and looked at Typhuss. (Decks 2-18) Security teams are searching every section for the fake Vala and bring her in but no sign of her on decks 2-7 or 8-17. (Deck 19, 302 bay) Fake Vala gets out of the tube and sees the 302s, Puddle Jumpers, and type 11 shuttles but before she could get aboard one Typhuss steps out of the shuttle pointing a Zat at her as well as John and a team of MACOs on the other side. Typhuss buddy we use to be lovers you know me Vala says as she looks at Typhuss. You are not Vala says Typhuss as he fires his Zat at the fake Vala. The fake Vala falls to the deck. Typhuss walks over to the stunned body and gets down on the deck. Typhuss looks for a device and then finds the mimetic imaging device and removes it along with the mimetic thought prosessor. The holoimage is gone and on the deck is Lex Luthor. Typhuss stands up. I think I'm gonna be sick John says as he sees Lex Luthor on the ground. The last I saw these devices was twenty four years ago says Typhuss as he looks at John. I read the report on that an alien race infiltrated the SGC impersonated everyone on the base expect for you and Major Carter, the aliens were stopped and they blew themselves up, and in 2370 General O'Neill was convicted of trying to kill Senator Kinsey John says as he looks at Typhuss. Now let's take this son of a bitch to Admiral Landy, I got what I need to clear my name says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space) The Kingston then goes to warp but the warp drive shorts out. (Main bridge) Damn it Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at his console. John looks at the young helm officer. What happened? John says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. I'm not sure what happened but she must of shorted out on me Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson. And the 302 bay isn't working both sides are offline Lieutenant Hailey says as she turns to looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Captain, Admiral I just got our position bearing we're in Romulan space Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. If the Romulans detect us Commander Mitchell says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Lieutenant Cole, you said the warp drive is offline, what about the impulse engines are they online says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Lieutenant Cole looks at the console and nods at the Admiral. Mr. Cole set course for Federation space full impulse speed Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Cole to do. Aye, sir Lieutenant Cole says as he inputs the commands into the helm console. Sir we're deep in Romulan space Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Lieutenant Y'Cari, we can't stay here and we are leaving says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. Very slowly because we're deep in Romulan space it will take hours to leave Romulan space without warp drive sir Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. It will give you time to speak with the prisoner about where he got the devices from Commander Mitchell says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Then have Commander Tucker start repairs on the warp drive says Typhuss as he leaves the bridge to talk to Lex in the brig. (Deck 7, brig) Luthor is pacing about in the brig when Typhuss walks into the room looking into the holding cell. Well if its not my former friend Typhuss Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Where did you get these alien devices? asked Typhuss as he shows Lex the two devices in his hand. I have my ways you know that and in charge of the biggest company in the entire quadrant where do you think the designs of the quantum phasers came from for the rest of the fleet my company that's where and how do you think I knew about the warp drive I studied this ship's schematics Lex says as he looks at Typhuss behind the force field. The quantum phasers came from Starfleet not you, Samantha Carter and I designed them not you, you killed two Starfleet Intelligence agents and you are setting me up, you used this device to look like me and killed them says Typhuss as he looks at Lex in the brig. I have no idea what you're talking about Typhuss Lex says as he leans back in the chair in front of the table in his cell that he's sitting at. So you came aboard this ship to sabotage the warp drive, why? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lex in the brig. The reason I did that is because I'm not going back to Earth to face trial for crimes I didn't commit at all you're just annoyed because the death of your weak sister Prue Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. You son of a bitch, 18 years ago you spyed on me and my family, that's when we stopped being friends says Typhuss as he leaves the brig and heads back to the bridge. (Corridor) Then the ship starts shaking as Admiral Kira helps up a crewmember from the floor. Admiral Kira to Captain Tyson, what's going on says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (Main bridge, red alert) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling. 8 Romulan warbirds from a rival faction decloaked and started shooting at us for no reason Captain Tyson says over the klaxons sounding as the crew is trying to keep critical systems online. Then seven mintues later Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Admiral we've now got 5 warbirds were sent, the others packing after we took out their weapons array we're currently on course for a nearby gas giant to seek refuge in Captain Tyson reports to Typhuss. The ship shakes again more sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields down to 65% damage to aft section on deck 19 Lieutenant Y'Cari reports as she looks at her console screen. (Space, Romulan Neutral Zone) The Kingston speed towards the gas giant with five advanced Romulan warbirds right behind them. (Main bridge, red alert) We're approaching the lower Ionosphere sir Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at his console screen steering the controls. And our friends? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Still behind us Lieutenant Hailey reports as the ship takes another hit. Shields down to 68% Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Find us a nice big constration of radiation we can fly into Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. I found one bearing 22 mark 11 the radiation is 4,000 rads per minute Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson nods, as Lieutenant Cole adjusts the Kingston's heading. The warbirds are in retreat Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira breath. Now all we need to do is to set down and make repairs Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira then at Lieutenant Cole. We're approaching the surface now sir Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at his console and brings it up on the main viewer. Whoa what is this? Captain Tyson says as he gets up from the Captain's chair and walks towards the viewer as Admiral Kira joins him. Typhuss looks at the viewscreen. I wonder who lived here Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the viewer. No one lives on a gas giant, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Let's find a place to land Lieutenant Captain Tyson says as he goes back to the chair. (Gas giant surface) The Kingston lowers as the landing struts extend from underneath the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) And we are down securing thrust exhaust and disengaging engines Lieutenant Cole says as he inputs commands into the console. Good stand down from red alert I want a full damage report Captain Tyson says as he looks at his crew. Then Typhuss walks over to him.